Realm Spirit Unleashed (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Realm Spirit Unleashed. Narrator: When an evil threat arose in spirit, Scar begins his dark purpose to conquer all realms. Until, Max Tennyson, Leader of Plumbers and his allies form a new team of heroes to protect all realms. They are Power Rangers Realm Force! The story begins at the remains of the Nexus, Master Org has returned along with Onikage and the Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok. Master Org: Arise, My Org minions! Onikage: We're back, But how is this possible? Ushari: Scar's dark power is what's possible. Mandilok: Scar? Ushari: Yes, He has plans for all of you that will square massive pollution to the Earth. Nayzor: Oh, I love the sound of that. Retinax: As do I. Ushari: Then come, I'm sure Scar will be pleased to see you, Master Org. Master Org: Take us to him. Meanwhile at the remains of Dai Shi's Temple, He, along with Carnisoar, Jellica, Grizzaka, The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady, Scorch and Snapper has returned as well. Dai Shi: We're back. Carnisoar: But how? Jellica: It appears to me that it's the fear of all humans. Grizzaka: Who's responsible for this!? Keburi: I'll give you all one guess, Scar's dark spirit brought you guys back form the dead. Dai Shi: Scar? Keburi: Yes, He has plans for you and your beasts. Scorch: What kind of plans? Snapper: What do you mean by that? Keburi: You're about to find out, Follow me. Naja: What kind of plans is that all about? Rantipede: I don't know, But we're about to find out. Gakko: If it means gaining revenge on the Rangers, I'd say let's. Stingerella: I've waited a long time for this. Toady: So do I. At the Outlands, Master Org, Dai Shi and their generals were brought to see Scar. Scar: Welcome, Master Org, Onikage, Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok. And welcome, Dai Shi, Carnisoar, Jellica, Grizzaka, Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella, Toady, Scorch and Snapper. Master Org: So, You must be Scar. Dai Shi: Why have you summoned us here? Scar: Because it is to destroy our common enemies, the Power Rangers. Master Org: We're listening. Scar: I have plans with your help, but it'll acquire your massive pollution to the earth and ultimate fear on all humanity. Dai Shi: Very well, Scar, We except your alliance. Scar: Excellent. Meanwhile, Connor Lacey and his friends learned the accent history of Animaria. Dean Novo: No in conclusion, Nobody really knows where is the Animarium now. Can anyone tell me how long was the existence of Animaria? With that questioned, Connor raised his hand. Dean Novo: Yes, Connor? Connor Lacey: The existence of Animaria was only inhabited in Turtle Cove 600 years ago. Dean Novo: Correct. And some people believed in it's ancient history, and apparently, some don't. (to herself) At least I still do. (to the class) Can anybody else tell me more about it's ancient history? Skystar: (raising her hand) Oh, I do, I know another fact, Mom! Dean Novo: Anybody else besides Skystar? Skystar: I do, I do! Dean Novo: (sigh) Okay, Skystar, tell me one simple fact about Animaria. Skystar: Well, Category:Power Rangers Realm Force Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey